Part Time Jobs
by Account no longer used
Summary: A fast food joint, losing your job, and pure evil hedgehogs! Sonic's life really sucks.


Please note that this is by far one of my WORST EVER fanfics. But, I wrote this directly for and, when in Rome... :P

So it sucks. But here it is anyway.

---------------

Sonic the Hedgehog! Earth's number one hegdehog hero! He's got video games, comics and TV shows made after him. After Sonic agreed with video game company SEGA about making a game about him (titled, of course, Sonic the Hedgehog), more offers came to him, including two comic books! Not only did he save something somewhere daily, he also had a lot of money.

In March of 2005, a new game was announced by SEGA starring Sonic's rival, Shadow. "Shadow the Hedgehog" was going to be the start of a great new series of games! Sonic was a bit jealous, but one day it changed to pure anger.

The president of SEGA called in Sonic for a meeting. "Hello Sonic! How's it going?"

Sonic knew the SEGA president, he wasn't always nice. "Um... fine, I guess."

"I just called you to say..."

Sonic's eyes glew with happiness. "A NEW GAME! THANKS! I'll show Shadow NOW..."

The president interrupted him. "No. Shadow's the new thing now. YOU'RE FIRED! Bye."

Sonic froze.

"F...Fired?" Said Sonic in a quiet, shocked voice.

"Yeah! BYE!" Said the SEGA President. He pushed Sonic out the door. He was still in shock.

"At least I get my last payche...che...che..."

The president interuptted him. Again. "Paycheck? Nope, we wouldn't pay you for anything!" He shoved Sonic out the door.

The blue hedgehog broke out crying. FIRED? It was all Shadow's fualt! He knew what he had to do: GET REVENGE! But first, he needed some money for him to keep his stuff.

And as painful as it was, he knew what he had to do.

-----

2 WEEKS LATER

-----

Sonic stood behind the counter in a greasey uniform. He sighed as he leaned on the counter. "Hi, welcome to McGreasey's, home of the Greasey Burger... May I take you order?" He looked up.

It was Shadow, luaghing like a maniac.

Shadow! HE DID THIS TO ME! thought Sonic. He glared at Shadow. That made him stop luaghing. Sonic growled and his eyes turned red. That's when his boss walked by. "Getting revenge on the job, eh? I'm cutting your pay per hour to 1 cent. Now give the man his burger."

"But..."

"GIVE HIM THE BURGER, SONIC!"

So Sonic gave Shadow a burger. And he walked out, chuckling.

--------

THE NEXT DAY

--------

"WOW!" Shouted Sonic when he read the ad in The Daily Mobian. Someone named Plusun actually NEEDED him! He would go to his office in Go! City to get the job. And he went there in less than a second! (which technically is impossible becuase it's a fictional city from Earth)

But some guy named Speed took the job. DANG! Back to fast food joints. But he was fired from McGreasey's for throwing a shake at Shadow's face yesterday! He decided to get a job at Go! City's super gigantic Bueno Nacho.

Unfortunatly, selling mexican was even worse than selling burgers. The burritos leaked beans! The nachos had no cheese! The naco was mess-y! (I like ryhming)

And, of course, Shadow came up. To the counter. "Hey, Sonic! Look at this!" He showed him the gun that SEGA gave him for his new game. It shot CANDY! With noo wrappers. Shadow luaghed. And as Sonic ent home for a shower, he knew it was hopeless.

... Or WAS it?

--------

THE DAY AFTER THAT ONE

--------

Sonic sipped his coffee as he cried (half sadness, half joy). Another job he could get was in The Daily Mobian! But for Shadow's maid? He would have to by his enemy's slave! However, he met all the requirements. So he sped over to Shadow's house.

Shadow opened the door. "I just spilled my cola. Get to it, new maid!"

"But I haven't even..."

Shadow pushed him into his house, gave Sonic a uniform, and showed him the kitchen.

Sonic sighed as he walked up to the mess, wearing his maid outfit. I went for the mop, but Shadow stopped him.

Shadow luaghed. "You didn't think I really wanted you be my MAID, did you?" Sonic was confused.

"But... you..." He said. Shadow smirked.

"I just wanted to get your attention." He said.

"Why?"

"I just wanted to say... I quit SEGA." He said. Sonic grinned. "I felt kinda guilty, so I gave you my spot."

"You mean...?"

"Yep. You start on Monday!"

Sonic, was, indeed, happy.

MONDAY!

---------------

"Knux! I need to see you!" said the SEGA president. "We've got you a new gig!"

Sonic smiled. He was happy to be back.

The president came up to him. "Sonic, you can't use the coffee machine!"

"Why?"

"Because it's for employees only!"

Sonic laughed. "So?"

"YOU'RE FIRED! Bye!" Said the president as he pushed Sonic out the door.

Sonic sighed. "Here we go again!"

THE END!


End file.
